Six
by Gold the Fox
Summary: A hero has been lost, but six have risen. War is the normal for them, times are tough, emotions are scattered. What happens when they mert another group of six? What happens when their war is taken to the new world? Find out in this new book and series that I am starting, Six.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FanFiction readers and writers! It is I, Gold the Fox. 'Oh great, this guy again?' I already know that is what you are all thinking. I'm here with another Sonic and MLP crossover!**

**Pinkie: Even though I loooooovvvve when you write about us, isn't it a little overdone?**

**NOPE! NOT AT ALL! Because I'm doing something different and fresh. And here's my rules and whatnot.**

**First, I don't need any more OCs. Doesn't matter if you beg and whine to have yours in, I already have them.**

**Second, don't whine about what I'm going to do. Get over it. More explained in a little bit.**

**Third, I hope you enjoy. Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

_**Six**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

It was raining hard in the sky, the gray clouds spilling their fluid all over Mobius and its inhabitants. A fierce wind ripped through the sky, making the rain fall at an angle. A lightning bolt cracked the sky in half, with its accompanying boom a few moments after. In the sky, were the wind made a whistling sound, another sound could be heard. It was the sound of the raindrops hitting a solid metal surface, a small 'ting' following every hit. Another lightning strike happened, turning the large metal object to become a black silhouette in the sky. The sound of multiple engines roared softly in the air, only slightly muffled by the sound of the rain. The object was a large mother-ship, with red shiny paint adorning the whole thing with some gray highlights just for looks. On the side of the ship was a symbol. The symbol that was emblazoned on the side was black, and stood as a sign of fear in Mobius. There was once a time where the people would look at the symbol and not be so afraid, for they knew they had someone to save them from _him_. But about a year or so ago, that secure feeling was gone. It was gone with the wind that the storms created, gone from the breeze that rode through the hills the hero would run through, that secure feeling was gone. Sure, new heroes rose to the occasion, but the public had lost faith. They had lost their hero that provided safety. When he was gone, causality rates increased from attacks, rebellions had become more frequent, it became harder for everyone. The rates and rebellions lessened once the first attack was suppressed by the new heroes however, but to the people, nothing could replace the original.

Back to the scene in the sky, the rain pelted the ship as it pressed on forwards. Multiple smaller ships followed the mother ship, some on the side of it that were bigger than the ones behind it. They made no movement other than fly forwards with no hesitation. They created large shadows on the ground, making whole buildings turn dark from being engulfed in the shadows of the ships. Mobians on the ground scattered everywhere, some hopping into cars and driving the opposite direction, some running in the opposite direction, and still some kneeling down and praying for this forsaken war and battle to stop. The ships finally made a move, aiming their turrets that were located on the bottom of them, and aimed them at the ground. They started firing explosive shells at the ground, rocking the sky with explosion sounds every time they fired. The shells hit the ground, ripping up the roads and sidewalks, and some hitting buildings causing them to crumble to concrete pieces. The air was filled with the sound of rain hitting metal, the sound of explosions as they fired down on the city, and the small screams of the Mobians below.

But then a new sound entered the air. The sound of a smaller engine came, almost not heard because of the sounds of the ships' engines. Yet another entered the sky, the sound of flapping wings, making big whooshes in the sky. The sound of the small engine was revealed to be a small biplane, and the flapping of the wings to be a dragon.

Seated in the cockpit of the plane was a small yellow fox, with the abnormality of having two tails. He had the goggles that a frequent flier of planes would wear, and a tool belt strapped across his waist. This was Miles Prower, who...wait, he didn't like to be called Tails anymore. Not after...well...the incident. It was bigger than an incident though, it was more like a tragedy. A bad miracle if you could call it that. To be quite frank and upfront with it, Sonic..was no more.

It was about two years ago when _it _happened. Just a normal mission for everyone, everyone being basically Sonic and Tails, just like good old times. Just the run of the mill mission but then Sonic got captured by one of those things like in Sonic Unleashed. Instead of turning him into the were-hog like last time, Eggman, or now mostly called Robotnik, straight up...let's just say Sonic had no more rings, or lives for that matter. And it happened the second Tails walked into the room, since he was slower than Sonic that getting into the room. Nothing could be done. It was, as said before, an evil miracle. A fluke, something that didn't seem like a reality. The body was gone with Robotnik, a true sign that he had absolutely lost it in his mind. The weeks that followed were hard for...basically everybody. Most of the friends of the hedgehog went into a depressive state, Amy, Knuckles, and the rest of them just stopped. But with the leaving of his friends' personalities and emotions, came some new ones.

On the left wing of the plane that was being flown by Tails, was a light blue fox, a bit taller than the one sitting in the cockpit, who had three tails with white tips. He had gloves that looked like they came right off of Silver the Hedgehog, but these gloves had no correlation to those that Silver wore. He was staring straight ahead with a hardened look toward the battle fleet with his blue eyes. This was Gold the Fox. After the death of Sonic was spread throughout Mobius, Gold was the first one to talk to Tails about it. Gold knew about how those two were with each other, but tried to cheer up the situation the best he could. But it was no use. The damage was so deep that Tails actually requested that Gold even call him Miles know, despite their best friend relationship. That hurt inside, deep inside. But, still, after that incident, Gold decided to rally up a group of non-depressed people to try to fight Robotnik. Tails reluctantly agreed and the search started.

Suddenly, a cyan colored hedgehog that had purple streaks in his quills, flew past the plane slowing down a bit to let the plane keep up. Normally, this hedgehog was dark red with black pants, black converse shoes, a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie, and white fingerless gloves, the clothes still on him despite the color change. This was Aura the Hedgehog. He was one of the first ones to join this resistance that Gold and Tails had started. He was found by Gold when he had heard about his aura abilities. The reason for the color change was because he was in a different form, his Guardian form, which increased his aura attacks and allow flight.

On the mysterious dragon that was flying through the air were two characters. The first was riding the dragon normally on its back. This hedgehog had leatherish brown quills, with streaks that were like Shadow, but they were golden yellow. He also had golden yellow chest fur, white gloves, and shoe's like Sonic had, but they were brown leather and golden yellow replacing red and white, respectively. He also had dual swords strapped to him, sheathed in a leather belt. This was Blade the Hedgehog, a dragon hunter and had the ability to attack just with his voice, along with amazing swordsmanship. Gold recruited him after hearing about his dragon hunting skills up in White Acropolis, and Blade happily agreed.

The other character was...

"WOOHOO!"

...hanging onto the tail of the dragon, swinging in the air like a madman. This hedgehog was Latino brown with inhibitor ringed gloves, black eyes, skates on his shoes, black highlights and a quill style that looked similar to Silver's, but a bit different. This was Unknown the Hedgehog. Since he is time-space traveler, he saw what was happening in the Sonic universe and decided to pay a visit and join with the rest. Pretty happy guy despite hearing about the loss of Sonic.

But it does not end there. The last one to join this resistance was a green hedgehog with golden streaks on the right side of the plane. He had green eyes like the once alive Sonic used to have, and silver inhibitor rings around his wrists. This, as you all probably know, was Glimpse the Hedgehog. His story of entering the group was a strange one. After his own world was destroyed by Dark Gaia, and his best friend Carly killed because of it, along with alternate world variants of characters, he fulfilled his promise to Carly and sent himself to a new world. It just so happened to be a new Mobius, the one where the rest of the of resistance was. At first, it was a bit difficult to get him to join, just finding him was hard. But after hearing the potential that could happen if there was no resistance, he joined in, not wanting another world to be destroyed by the hands of evil.

All of these characters were staring at the fleet and bombings ahead of them with fierce glances. Then, a voice rang out from the mother ship of the fleet.

"Warning unknown aircraft. You are invading and deliberately attempting to attack the Robotnik fleet. Move out of the way, or we will blast you out of the sky." a man spoke loudly from the intercom.

The plane, dragon, and flying Aura kept heading forward toward the fleet with confident faces.

"This is your final warning, you rats, get out of my way." the man spoke again, with a bit more hostility in his voice.

Gold stared straight for a moment for glancing to his right to see one of the small aircraft accompanying the fleet, then glanced back at Tails piloting the plane.

"Bank right." he said to the fox.

On command, the small, to the aircraft ahead anyway, plane banked hard right toward the small ship. The back of the ship opened up to reveal a human-like robot holding a mini-gun and started to fire at the plane. Bullets flew everywhere at the plane and its passengers, almost every shot missing due to the inaccuracy in the sky. Some bullets hit the actual plane, but bounced off like nothing had happened. Glimpse simply held his hand up and focused at the barrel of the mini-gun and fire a Chaos Spear at it, soaring in the sky, and hitting the gun, impaling it. Glimpse took a few steps back and then jumped at the ship, landing in front of the robot, kicking its side to knock it off the ship. Gold, on the farther side, made his shoes glow blue with Eon and ran at the ship, springing into the air and landing on top of the ship. He ran across the top as Glimpse ran through the middle of the aircraft, taking robots down in close combat, and using his sword that had a fragment of the Master Emerald of his word embedded in it. Up top, Gold sprung from the top of the ship and landed hard onto the glass front of the ship, breaking through it into the cockpit. The two robots piloting the thing looked at him in utter surprise before shooting at him with attached pistols. Gold easily blocked it with a blue Eon barrier, getting close enough to grab one of the robot's heads clean of its body and slammed the head into the other robot's chest, crushing it and the circuitry inside. The ship started to decline slowly due to the lack of pilot, but was quickly steadied when Gold took the helm. Glimpse had just arrived inside the cockpit after demolishing the inside, and looked out the broken front window at another similar ship in front of them.

"Straight ahead, then we jump." he said, basically at Gold.

"That was the plan." Gold said plainly, setting their course and speed to maximum to catch up with the plane ahead.

After it was set, Gold quickly got up and started running down the straight and clear hallway toward the back of the ship that Glimpse had created. A loud siren warning of a collision was beeping the whole time as they ran side to side through the ship. They reached the back and took a leap of faith into the air below, landing on Tails's plane that had just swooped under the ship about to collide. The two aircraft collided, creating a brilliant explosion as they plane flew away from the wreck.

With Blade, Aura, and Unknown, Unknown was swinging more vigorously from the tail of Blade's dragon until he got enough momentum and let go of it, landing in the back of an open aircraft. A robot was ready for him and instantly kicked Unknown off, sending Unknown down in the sky, screaming a bit. The robot gave a small beep as a sign of happiness that he killed one of the rebels, but then felt a tap on its back. It turned around and saw Unknown was right there behind it.

"Nice try, but not today." Unknown said with a smirk before punching the robot's chest in and then kicking it off the plane for Blade's dragon to melt with it's fire breath.

"Are things getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Blade said, confident about the fire.

"No, Blade, I think it was the dragon's breath." Unknown pointed out.

"I know that, I was making a joke!" Blade said from the dragon.

"I knew that, also, heads up!" Unknown said, jumping off the plane and grabbing onto the dragon's tail while a cyan blue rushed inside.

The blur was Aura, who went right through the middle of the aircraft, impaling and going through the whole crew of robots until the pilot came into vie. Aura quickly grabbed the robot pilot and flew out of the aircraft, it starting to explode while descending. Aura looked straight at the sparking robot's eye receptors before throwing it at the ground miles below, sending it crashing with its ship.

The dragon that Blade and Unknown were riding, Aura flying, and Tails's plane being piloted by Tails and with Gold and Glimpse riding it all started converging to the back of the mother ship plane that housed Robotnik. Glimpse on the plane charged a Chaos Sphere and shot it at the back, making a hole to the inside. The first one inside was Aura, who landed inside and turned back to normal from Guardian mode, with his aura flowing in his hands. To the far right of Aura, Unknown teleported inside with a weird energy that looked like the night sky and stars flowing in his hands. On the outside, Blade talked to the dragon to fly away from this place and jumped inside the mother ship. He landed next to Aura, and immediately brought out his dual swords, the swords glowing slightly. Glimpse jumped inside and landed next to Unknown, with his sword drawn and the Master Emerald shard glowing bright green. Gold was the next to jump in and landed between Blade and Glimpse, his hands glowing a very bright blue. Back on the outside, Tails set his plane to go home with a built in GPS and auto-pilot. He unstrapped himself from the cockpit and slammed a button to the side of him with his fist, making the glass capsule above him open up. He jumped from inside his own plane and landed in the mother ship, doing a roll inside the ship, and his own plane flying away. When Tails uncurled, he had his arm cannon ready to fire and aimed it straight ahead, which to the audience reading this, looked like it was right in your face. He started charging it and before he released the blast, he said...

"Let's do this."

* * *

**And there we go. We still have one more OC, but he will be revealed later. This was like an epic introduction or prologue to the actual story, and I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, leave a review of you would like, and, as always...**

**EONNN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Gold here, with another hopefully epic chapter of Six! Wow, you guys really liked the first chapter! As usual for me, let's go over the reviews.**

**Aura: First review XD Thanks!**

**Mario21275: A closer look at how Sonic died will come eventually. LEEEEEEEROOOOOOOY JENKINS!**

**Meteor: It most definitely will be epic.**

**Cheezel: Hey, Connor is in Compete Chaos! Thanks, I'm glad you were able to picture it happening.**

**Tail: Both of those are wrong! Oh...that sucks. I saw that Shimmer has been updated! Woohoo!**

**BADA: Thanks!**

**Dante K Freeman: I wouldn't say it is entirely focused on the OCs. I'll be focusing on Tails, the ponies obviously, and then sometimes the OCs. Overall, it'll be pretty general. But definitely epic.**

**Capt: YAY FOR APPLAUSE! YAY FOR EPIC! I'll just say it now, Sonic is dead. For good. Sorry lol. Unknown and your all knowingness lol.**

**Sora: Yes it will be, thanks!**

**Spike Hedgehog: AWESOME! YES!**

**Alex: Hey Alex! AH CRABBBBBBBB!**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thanks! Ill check them out!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Good...enough? Lol.**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: I know right? Lol.**

**Alright, thank you all for the support and reviews! Now, you may or may not have noticed this story is rated T. There will be blood. Just saying. Not super gory, but blood. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

_**Six**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"What, no welcoming party?" Unknown said aloud, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

The group of six walked through the straight hall of the giant aircraft complex. The metal was gray and dull, reinforced with steel to prevent explosions from doing anything to the insides. The sound of shoes clanging against the metal flooring echoed down the hallway. Dripping of various fluids could also be heard echoing in the hallway.

"Robotnik has gotten smart enough not to waste his bots right in the beginning where we could trash them easily. He's saving them for when he can actually use strategy." Glimpse said in a monotone voice, staying alert for the possible ambush.

Gold chuckled to himself at the thought of Robotnik using strategy and said to Tails, "Heh, hey, Ta-"

"Watch what you call me Gold." Tails, or Miles he wanted to be called, said to the arctic fox, staring at a screen that was attached to his arm, which was projecting a hologram which seemed to keep fizzing in and out.

"Really Tails? Look, I know it's special to you, but seriously-" Gold contorted, using Tails instead of Miles.

"Look, I know you could care less about him and what he means to me, and to everyone on this planet, but-"

"Who said that I didn't care about him! Just because we didn't get along, doesn't mean I don't care!"

"You obviously don't if you can't simply call me Miles!"

"Can you two kindly...I don't know...shut the hell up." Aura said, stopping the two from arguing any further.

"You two can talk about this...AGAIN...when we destroy this hell-hole, so let's stay focused on the task in hand. Miles, did you get the blueprints for this aircraft working yet?" Glimpse said, getting the focus back on the aircraft they had just hitched a ride on.

"Right. I need to find a computer port somewhere in here to connect the hologram to. There should be a control panel somewhere in this place that will allow me to access the data files." Tails explained, using the device to look at some other files.

"And my guess is that we are going to find it swarming with enemies once we find it." Unknown implied, looking down the hallway and to the sides for a control panel of sorts.

"How do you know that for sure?" Aura asked, with a questioning look at Unknown.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"I don't know about Unknown and him being always right, but I do know that you all just passed by the control panel that you were looking for." Blade said, a few feet behind the rest of the group that were walking ahead, pointing toward a panel to his left with one of his swords.

"Oh. Well good eyes Blade. Miles, get to work on getting the map, if you would please." Glimpse said, turning around to face the panel and Blade.

Tails, or Miles, went to the panel and opened it up. It was definitely more complicated than the average fuse box you would find in homes. There was a blue screen in the box, able to communicate with the person using it with touch. A few holes were also next to the screen, one of them filled with a black wire connecting to it. On Tails's device, he pressed a button on it which made a thin red wire pop out of the side of the device. Tails yanked the black wire from the box and inserted the red wire from his device. Within a few moments, Tails had hacked into the system and started the download for the schematics of the aircraft, but the download speed was slow.

"Damn, Robotnik still doesn't know how to make a good firewall or a fast download speed. It's only going a few kilobytes a second." Tails said in disgust for the stupidity of Robotnik in computers.

"Well how big is the file?" Glimpse asked, being the other one in the group that knew some knowledge of mechanics and computers.

"Twenty megabytes. Approximate time until completion, about five minutes. If this was my computer, it'd would be done in less than five seconds." Tails informed the hedgehog before the clanging of metal on metal rang in their ears.

A squadron of six robots came running down the hallway, each with an equipped machine gun attached to their human-like arms. When they spotted the group of Mobians getting data from their aircraft, they open-fired, spraying a ton of bullets at them. Gold instinctively put up a barrier that absorbed the kinetic energy of the bullets, stopping them when they hit the barrier and formed a pile of bullets at their feet. The robots kept firing in hopes of breaking the barrier.

"Hey, look, just as I predicted!" Unknown mentioned, for he was right about the robots attacking them when they got to the box.

"Just shut up and destroy them somehow!" Aura said to him, a bit annoyed about him being right. Again.

Unknown shrugged and ran out of the barrier at the robots. The bullets came at him fast, but since he had a good sense of time (and space), he was able to avoid getting hit by running along the walls of the hallway and even the ceiling. When he got close enough, he grabbed one of the robot's arms and aimed it at the robot's own head while the machine gun was still firing. The robot shot itself in its face, completely destroying its eye receptors and functioning system. The other active robots stopped shooting with their machine guns and traded them for some close range pistols. Unknown instinctively disarmed one of the robots, making its pistol fly out of its hand, which Unknown grabbed from the sky. Unknown shot three bullets at the robot, one in its face, one in its torso and one where, if it wasn't a robot, you wouldn't want to get shot.

"Oooooooh, right where the sun don't shine." Gold said, watching the fight go on from long distance as he held up the barrier as a precaution.

The shot robot fell to the ground, but not before Unknown ripped its arm off and spun around with it, hitting three of the robots in the head, knocking the heads off. The last robot shot its pistol at Unknown, getting a hit right to Unknown's shin. Unknown largely ignored the bullet but still muttered something under his breath (don't worry, he didn't curse Captain) because of the bullet in his leg. Unknown hit the robot with the other robot's arm in the side, making it spin around. Unknown punched its back, his fist going through its back. Unknown turned himself around toward the group, with the robot facing the same way.

"Hey, someone wanna teach this thing a lesson for shooting me?" Unknown said, pushing the robot forward a little with his hand in the robot's back.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" Blade shouted one of his shouts.

A large fireball rocketed out of Blade's open mouth and shot toward Unknown and the robot. The fireball hit the robot dead on, exploding in a fantastic fiery explosion, destroying the robot that Unknown was holding while making some embers cascade to the ground.

"That was a one spicy meatball." Unknown said, making a fake Italian accent.

"Well thank yah, would you also like some tortellini?" Blade said, using the same fake accent.

"As much fun as it is to talk in a accent, the download has been completed and I already mapped our route to the engine room. We just go up a level and there should be a giant storage room. Ahead of that is the engine room. We go there and either disable or destroy the energy and bring this thing to the ground. Hopefully by then, we will be far enough from the city to not destroy anything. This is a very rare chance we have here to destroy this ship, even though Robotnik will make another one eventually." Tails explained, as Unknown was walking back to the group, limping a bit.

"And we will destroy that one too. And the next one. And the next one. Anyways, mind healing this for me Gold?" Unknown said, lifting up his leg and showing the bullet injury.

"Pocket dimension please." Gold asked, and Unknown created a small dimensional portal next to Gold.

Gold stuck his hand into the portal and rummaged around in it before finding a pair of tweezers in the medical supply bag that was in it. He brought out the tweezers from the pocket dimension. Using the tweezers, he used them to grab the bullet out of Unknown's leg, Unknown wincing a bit. After pulling it out, Gold threw the tweezers back into the pocket dimension portal, which closed thereafter. Gold placed his hand near the wound, his hand glowing a faint blue, as well as the wound. In no time at all, the wound was closed and healed.

"Still marvels me how you do that." Unknown said, walking around a bit to stretch out the newly healed leg.

"I could explain it again. What happens is..." Gold was going to explain but was cut off by Tails.

"Here, I'll simplify it for you. He uses Eon to heal it. Now, let's get a move on." Tails said, walking ahead of everyone else.

Gold sighed at that, usually Tails would want to explain it just to show off his knowledge, making it simple like that was just so uncharacteristic for him. He shook off the feeling as everyone already walked ahead of him to get to the next floor. They eventually reached the stairs that led to the next floor and went up them to find a large room with metal shipping boxes in them. Yes, the ship was that big. Some were just all alone, but some were stacked on top of each other, the ceiling high enough to support that height.

"This is weird. There isn't a lot of enemies here. Or any for that matter." Gold said.

Just then, a bunch of enemies appeared, some next to boxes and some on top of boxes. But there was a catch to these enemies that surprised the group of six. These enemies were Mobians, each one holding some form of weapon, most had a machine guns. They were of assorted species, dogs, cats, some hedgehogs, some foxes, and other animals. And they all were aiming for the rebel group of six.

"Uh...hello fellow Mobians, what are you-" Gold said, but was immediately interrupted.

"We aren't your fellow Mobians! We fight for Robotnik! All resistance is futile! You and your group have done nothing for us, and we are sick of letting others die! Our families are safe under Robotnik, but with you protecting them, they might as well be dead!" One of them shouted.

"What, are you brainwashed or something?" Gold shouted out.

"We are not brainwashed, nor are we being controlled! We are free! And we choose to fight for Robotnik." another Mobian shouted.

"Gold, if they really are fighting for him, you realize what we have to do, right?" Glimpse whispered, but loud enough for everyone in their group to hear them.

"I am fully aware. And sadly, ready." Gold whispered back, before talking to the enemy Mobians again. "We do not want to have to fight you. You are Mobians, not Robotnik's servants! Stop fighting for him, or you will die!" Gold yelled.

"We'd rather die for Robotnik, than die by Robotnik!"

"Then you leave us no choice."

* * *

**And there's another chapter of Six. Next chapter, big fight scene time. I know, MLP hasn't been see, but it will be. Enemy Mobians working for Robotnik? Seems like the six are going to have to kill Mobians for the greater good, ouch. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always,**

**EONNN OUTTT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D-D-D-D-Double chapter! Hello again, Gold here with a second chapter of Six in a row. I'm seriously loving this story and writing it. THE IDEAS ARE FLOWING! Let's get to the reviews and then I have some announcements. And a lot of them.**

**Capt: Thanks :D it will be revealed, don't you worry. **

**Sora: Thanks, glad you liked that twist.**

**Meteor: Thanks! Yep, they have lost hope so they joined Robotnik. **

**Cheezel: I knew that, haha. Yeah, there's gonna be arguing in this team. Even more in this chapter actually. Glad you are liking my stories.**

**Aura: The reason I'm having people like Unknown actually get hurt is because this is a more serious and war-driven storyline that I'm going for, a bit more realistic. Even though Unknown is OP (in the good way), I'm having him and other characters get hurt for the sake of plot and realism.**

**BADA: Yes he did, and thanks.**

**ShiningShadow1965: The ponies will be seen in maybe...two chapters? That's only an approximation.**

**Glimpse: I believe it will be for all the OCs involved maybe. And again, haven't said this in a while, but BADASS TAILS FOR THE WIN!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Tails is going through some heavy trauma from losing Sonic, give him a break.**

**Dante K Freeman: Thanks! MORE EPICNESS FOR THE WIN!**

**Alright, tons of announcements. First, an idea was given by Glimpse and I'm using it, you'll see it when it comes up. Second, I got tons of stories that EVERYONE should check out. I'll make a list.**

**1. Rebellion by Cheezel1993. This so far is freaking epic, and you all should go check it out, like NOW! If you like this story, then you sure as hell will like Rebellion.**

**2. Two stories by BADA555W0RD. BADA is remaking his Sonic and MLP story and reintroducing it in Friendship is Chaos: A New Life. Go check it out for yourself to see the awesomeness. And also...OBJECTION! Blade has been killed in Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Hedgehog and it's Phoenix's job to figure whodunit. If you want plenty of OBJECTION! then go check it out!**

**3. A friend of mine named Cara Winters has made an awesome Pokemon story, named Golden. If you like Pokemon and amazing writing, GO CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.**

**And that's it, unless I forgot some. And if I did, sorry! One more announcement that I'll make. The animation project is STILL going to happen, just everyone has to be patient. I'll tell you immediately when it is done. SO BE PATIENT! Last thing. For this story, I'm giving some OCs some weapons. If you don't like them, tell me. ALRIGHT, TO THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

_**Six**_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

"You Mobians are aware that if you don't stand down right now, we will use deadly force to stop you?" Glimpse called out to the enemy Mobians aiming at the group of six with assorted weapons.

"We are fully aware of that, hedgehog." one of the Mobians called out, and then proceeded to fire his weapon into the air, other Mobians doing the same.

"Unknown, weapon time."

With a nod, Unknown opened up the small portal from before when they needed medical supplies, and stuck his hand in it. Gripping the first thing he felt, he recognized what it was and threw it towards Gold. Gold grabbed the small object. It was a cylinder, wrapped in leather with a diamond-like shaped hole in the front of it and each end of the cylinder was open. On instinct, he reached behind himself and pulled a small blue shard from his tails, a shard we know as the Eon Shard. He slammed the shard into the hole in the leather cylinder. Immediately after inserting the shard, Eon flared like a solar flare out of the holes at the ends of the cylinder, in a straight line at first. But then, they bent at the ends, making a bow like shape. Starting near the leather, the Eon started to materialize from an energy into pure matter. The matter was called Eoron, a play on words of Eon combined with iron. The Eoron was basically a metallic, matter form of Eon, created by Gold and Tails because of a need of an Eon-infused metal. So, they created Eoron. The Eon flaring from the bow started to turn into Eoron. When it was done materializing, the Eonic Bow was created. The bow had blue metallic Eoron body, with some white silver metal around the Eoron for looks, and the leather cylinder acting as the handle to aim the bow. The final step was a blue Eon energy wire connecting the bow, acting as the bowstring. Now, what about arrows you ask? Because of the Eon Shard empowering the bow, plus Gold's general Eon, the arrow would instantly be made when Gold made contact with the bowstring, the arrow being made with blue Eoron metal and white Eon feathers. This was the Eonic Bow.

The next thing Unknown felt was a pair of gauntlets. Since there was two pairs of them in there, he took a gamble and threw them at Blade. He was correct. The gauntlets were made of deep red dragon hide and scales, with the inside being made with leather for comfort of the user, which was Blade. At the fingertips of the gauntlets were titanium claws. These were called the Draco Claws. Lastly, in the palm of the gauntlets was a hole, with a metal ring surrounding the hole. Blade put the gauntlets on and then unsheathed his swords. He put the bottoms of the swords onto the two metal holes in the gloves and an audible click happened, meaning something happened. We will see what happened later.

The next thing Unknown pulled out was a pair of sword handles and threw them toward Aura. The sword handles were wrapped in leather like any traditional sword would. However, in each handle there were four finger-sized holes. When Aura grabbed the handles, he input his fingers (minus the thumbs) loosely into the holes in the sword and took a deep breath, letting some aura go out of his fingers. With the aura in the sword handles, aura beam blades came out the ends of the swords. These were named the Corona Blades.

The next thing that Unknown pulled out was his own weapon. It was a long glaive, which is a single-edged blade on top of a long pole. The blade was midnight black, with tiny little white dots on it, meant to to represent space. At the other end of the pole was a hourglass made with gold and glass. The hourglass was filled with golden dust, meant to represent time. This glaive was named Coelus Aevum.

The last thing that Unknown had to pull out was a different set of gauntlets, and afterward he closed the portal. The gauntlets were made of dark gray titanium plating, the plating positioned on top of each other to almost look like knight's gauntlets. However, the top of the gauntlets had metal gears jutting out of it, not moving. That is until Tails or Miles put them on. The gears started to spin rapidly, emitting a small whirring sound. After they reached full speed, Tails clicked something inside the gauntlets. The gauntlets started to transform and when they finished, Tails now had a pair of steel swords, gears adorning its handle and hilt and the blade having long titanium plates, some stacked on each other to give a steam-punk look to the swords, and they were sharpened. Since Tails had gotten more...serious since the death of Sonic, he was the only one to not name the new weapons, thinking it was foolish to get attached to the weapons with a name.

Of course, this weapon exchange only took a few seconds. Any longer and the enemies would have killed them all already. Before they attacked however...

"Glimpse, are you sure you don't want any new weapons like we have?" Aura asked Glimpse directly, knowing he was the only one without a new weapon to kill.

Glimpse made his sword from Carly appear in his hand before he spoke, "No thank you. I'll stick with my sword. You should be grateful that I allowed you guys to enhance it at all." Glimpse said seriously, keeping his loyalty to Carly strong with the use of the sword.

"Despite your all new ultra new weapons, we will still-" an enemy wolf was speaking, until an arrow found its way into his mouth, going through the back of his throat, ending his sentence and his life.

"Just shut up and die." Gold said with some confidence at the surprisingly good aim.

With that first arrow, bullets started to fly toward the group. They all dove behind a metal storage unit that was behind them to avoid getting destroyed by the amounts of bullets. The bullets hit the meta with clangs as they all concentrated their fire.

"Got a game plan?" Aura asked, no one in particular.

"Simple. Clear the area of enemies." Gold said simply, putting his hand on the bowstring of the Eonic Bow, making an arrow appear, ready to be fired.

"Listen for their reload." Tails advised them all and they waited for the glorious sound of silence.

And it happened. The clangs on the sound of the container stooped and some clicks could be heard from the enemies' guns. Gold ran along the side of the container and jumped up to see over the container with his bow ready. He caught sight of an Mobian reloading and let the arrow fly, hitting the Mobian in the chest. Gold popped out from behind the cover and shot another arrow at a Mobian who almost finished reloading, but they were stopped with the arrow. Throughout the whole area of various sounds, Gold picked up the sound of a safety turning off and turned around to see a Mobian aiming with a loaded gun. The Mobian started firing at Gold, while Gold ran in a circle around him to avoid the bullets. Gold put his bow in his left hand and aimed with his outstretched right hand toward the Mobian and aimed an orb of Eon right near his feet, causing a small explosion with smoke. The bullets stopped firing since the Mobian couldn't see his target in the smoke. Gold meanwhile got his bow ready and ran at the smaller side of a storage unit and jumped at the wall of it. He kicked himself off the side, performing a wall jump, and he was able to see over the smoke. He let the ready arrow fly, lodging it in the unsuspecting Mobian's throat, completely catching him off guard.

Meanwhile, Unknown was still behind cover, preparing for what he was going to do. He grabbed the pole end of his glaive and pretended to cut the air with the blade. The air literally ripped, a dimensional rip you could say. He focused his mind into the glaive and jumped into the dimensional rip. Moments later, another dimensional rip appeared in the air, right next to about four enemy Mobians. Unknown fell out of the rip, with the pole end of the glaive facing downward. The hourglass on the pole hit the ground, and the ring of a grandfather clock resounded from it, a visible shock-wave emitting from the hourglass. The four Mobians around him were slowed in time, while Unknown was in normal time. He readied his weapon to attack. Unknown, for some reason, closed his eyes and started to whistle that Happy song that everyone has heard, while swinging the glaive at the enemies, sometimes using a stabbing motion. When he was done, he stopped whistling and opened his eyes to see he had vanquished his enemies.

"Well that makes me happy." He said to himself before ripping the dimensions again to attack other small groups.

Blade, being the one who always likes to straight up attack head on, ran into battle, slicing anyone near him with his swords. However, a group of eight Mobians gather around in a circle around the hedgehog, staying far away from him so they wouldn't get sliced and diced. They all had their weapons ready and aiming straight for him. They all open-fired at Blade, but Blade simply blocked all their bullets with the dragon scale gauntlets he had on, the dragon scales and hide making the bullets look like the weakest paper clips. After they all finished their clips and had to reload, Blade decided it was time to show them what the gauntlets could really do. He let his blades fall out of his hands. But at the ends of the blades' handles was a chain which was attached to the palms of the gauntlets. Blade got a smirk seeing the new gauntlets in action and started to swing around, the chains getting longer. The blades were now swing around him, and the chains were long enough that they sliced the enemy circle around him, causing massive damage to the enemies in the form of long gashes and slashes.

Aura had the same problem of the enemies staying far away so they wouldn't get slashed by the Corona Blades. But just like Blade, Aura had an interesting way of getting them. One of the Mobians was about to shoot at him, but Aura sensed this coming. He turned around and threw one of the blades at the Mobian, impaling him in the stomach area. Since the blade was made entirely of aura, Aura could focus on it and bring it back to his hand, like the Force in Star Wars.

Back with Gold, he was shooting Mobians down left and right, occasionally having to get under cover to avoid getting swiss-cheesed by bullets. As he was hiding behind cover and looking around the corner, he felt the presence of Eon right behind him. Instinctively putting an arrow in the Eonic Bow, he turned around to find a pair of enemy hedgehog Mobians, one male and one female.

"No wait! Please!" the female hedgehog plead.

"Don't shoot! We surrender!" the male one said, also pleading while holding the female hedgehog's hand.

"Why shouldn't I." Gold said in a menacing voice, still aiming for the male hedgehog's head with the bow.

"We surrender! We even threw out weapons down, see?" the male one said, pointing at the ground at two handguns they had, which were laying at Gold's feet.

"We have realized that Robotnik is wrong! We were stupid!" the female one said.

"Listen, Gold, right?"

"Yeah."

"We've been married for ten years and everything has been going amazing, okay? We have two kids at home, probably waiting sick for us to come home. For those ten years, everything has been going fine, until of recent. We just wanted to be happy, so we thought by joining Robotnik, we would be happier than being destroyed by him. But now, it stinks! It isn't at all what we wanted. If you don't care about us enough to not shoot us, then fine. But please, we just want this to stop and go home to our kids." the hedgehog explained.

Gold put his bow down from aiming and took a deep sigh, "You two are lucky I'm the nice one. Just follow." Gold said, before putting an Eon barrier around the couple.

"Really? I thought Glimpse was the nice one." the man joked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Watch yourself, I still have a bow." Gold said, joking around as well.

They eventually made it to the original cover container where the battle started.

"Listen, you stay here until we clear this area out of enemies. Don't move, got it?" Gold instructed the two, and they nodded in agreement.

Gold nodded to them and went back out into battle, sending arrows left and right to clear the enemies. It wasn't even two minutes before Gold heard a scream of agony from where he left the couple. Taking one more shot at a Mobian, he rushed to the scene of the scream to see Glimpse pulled out his sword from the female hedgehog. Glimpse didn't even acknowledge Gold behind him and went back to another enemy Mobian, about to kill them as well. Gold looked at the now dead couple in shock, dead even though they surrendered. He looked at the hedgehog that did it, who was going toward another Mobian. Gold took out and arrow and aimed a tiny bitto the left of Glimpse's head while aiming at the Mobian Glimpse was going for, and let it fly. The arrow whistled past Glimpse's head, barely missing the back of his head, and it went past his head, hitting the Mobian in front of him. Glimpse, a bit pissed that he was almost shot by his own ally, turned around to see Gold looking at him with disgust and shock.

"Are you serious Gold?! You could have took my head off with that!" Glimpse yelled at the fox looking at him.

"Why in the hell did you kill that couple?" Gold said, ignoring Glimpse's gripe about the arrow, while pointing to the dead couple slumped against the container.

"They were behind us, they were going to kill us." Glimpse said in a serious tone.

"They surrendered to me. They realized their mistake. They had children to go back to."

"First of all, how was I supposed to know that. Second, why should I or we care? Everyone is an enemy here, all of them want to kill us. Some of them probably have kids too, but we still kill them. What's so different about these two?"

"It's a thing called mercy."

"I don't know what that means, it's not in my dictionary. There was no mercy in my world, there isn't any here."

"This isn't your world, Glimpse."

"If we show mercy, it will be! Destroyed like mine! People like you who want everything to be nice and to show mercy to everyone is what is going to kill this planet."

"Are you saying that me having justice is what is killing this world?"

"I don't know Gold, maybe it is. You tell me, mercy boy."

"What the hell are you two arguing about?!" Tails, or Miles or whatever, spoke between the two, just coming back from attacking a group of Mobians.

"Gold thinks that we should show mercy to people who want to kill us." Glimpse said, pointing at the fox he mentioned.

"That isn't the full story, and you know it. A couple surrendered to me, they had a family, they realized their mistakes, they didn't even have weapons on them! And Glimpse showed no mercy and killed them."

"Gold, I'm going to tell you this right now, we are at war. They show no mercy, we show no mercy. That couple could have been double agents, they could have had concealed weapons, they could of straight up stabbed you and killed you. Mercy isn't something that can be handled all willy-nilly. You give it to the people who deserve it." Tails said, siding with Glimpse more than Gold.

"Oh please, you are just sour for me calling you what you have been called for the past fourteen years." Gold said.

"See this is the problem with you Gold. You just look at the situation at hand, and not the whole picture. What you see as a name is really something deeper, what you see as a stupid kill is actually something that should be always done."

"So I'M the problem? Without me, some of you wouldn't be alive right now! What the hell happened to you, Tails! Or Miles, or whatever the hell you want me to call you!" Gold yelled at the yellow fox.

"Actually, Gold, what the hell happened to-"

He was interrupted when a loud bang echoed in the large room. A rather large bullet found itself in Gold's leg, shot from a sniper of high caliber while they were arguing. Gold grunted in pain as the bullet shot his leg, while the other two looked in the angle that it was shot from. On a high container was a hedgehog, but no features could be seen under the black cloak he wore. A sniper rifle protruded from the cloak, but nothing else. Aura, Blade and Unknown came around to the other three after hearing the sniper shot.

"We cleared out the rest while you three were..." Aura said, wondering what they were doing.

"Don't worry about it." Tails said, looking at Aura briefly before looking back at the sniper shooter, and found he was gone.

"I have a feeling who that was." Glimpse said, also looking where the sniper was.

"Doesn't matter now, we'll deal with him later. Right now, let's get out of here and get to the engine room." Tails said, and started to lead the group forward.

* * *

**Now THAT was some action. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now let me explain some stuff about the new weapons.**

**Gold's Eonic Bow was inspired by Palutena's Bow from Kid Icarus, just with the gold highlights on the bow being changed to silver metal made to look white. Eoron was something I came up with. Eon is transformed to Eoron with the power of the Eon Shard, which is used to basically power the bow.**

**Blade's Draco Claws. Draco is Latin for dragon so I used that in the name. The chainlink attaching to the sword and swinging around...was inspired by Kratos in God of War. I think it fits Blade nicely due to his full on attack strategy.**

**Aura's Corona Blades. Corona is Latin for aura, or the "glow that can be seen around people". Corona is also a cool word to use lol. I'm kinda disappointed with myself with these, I couldn't get any good ideas. But hey, they are cool.**

**Unknown's glaive, called the Coelus Aevum. Coelus in Latin is space, and Aevum is time in Latin. So Time Space, get it? I thought the glaive would be cool to use, since it is an unique weapon and unconventional to use, so I could envision Unknown using it.**

**As for Glimpse and Tails, just hold up. Glimpse (as of this moment) is keeping his sword from Carly since it's his only memento of her and it shows his loyalty to her and his mission. However, there is one tiny modification to it, that will be revealed later. As for Tails, more information and abilities of his weapon will come later as well.**

**Give me your opinions on the weapons I created, are they cool, good, bad, stupid, etc. If you want them changed, contact me please. I think that is all. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

**EONNNN OUTTTTT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllllo again readers! Gold here, with another chapter of Six! Woohoo! We got a little more action here, and more, so let's start it off with the reviews.**

**Cheezel: I got tonnnnns more epic stuff on the way, don't you worry. The last OC is one that a lot of you will not expect! Well...a couple expect it lol. And you are welcome, you deserve shoutouts for your amazing work.**

**Glimpse: I liked the weapons for Blade as well, fits his style. Tails's weapon will be revealed in this chapter. The small modification Glimpse mentioned about his sword will also be revealed this chapter.**

**Sora: Thanks.**

**Captain: You know, Nameless flew right past my head, lol. I think I'm gonna like writing with the new weapon more though, it's more...non-foreign...if that's a way to put it lol. Nanomachines?**

**IcyAngels: Hi Icy! There's gonna be a lot of conflict in the group. BADASS TAILS FOR THE WIN!**

**BADA: Glad you got the God of War reference!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Don't worry, Tails (or Miles) will be learning and realizing his mistakes in his actions, and so will the others, from...somepony. It isn't just Tails whose attitude and emotions are out of wack.**

**Aura: Star Wars reference lol. And that's good that you are taking it real, it means that I'm doing good with the story lol.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Seems that everyone loves the weapons, yay! Those three in particular will be fighting a bunch in this story, and the others will too eventually.**

**Meteor: Thanks for the compliments! Gold may be too nice, lol.**

**Dante K Freeman: You see, it isn't just the death of Sonic that is influencing their behavior. It's the combined force of the fact that Robotnik is winning, people are dying without them being able to do anything about it, and a bunch of other background factors (which you can figure out what they are by yourselves.) Add Sonic's death to all those factors, and they are like that. Now THAT is a good question, what ARE they fighting for? Well...that's gonna be answered in the story at a later date. Thanks!**

**Spike Hedgehog: Thanks!**

**Alright folks, couple things to say. First, go check Seven Days for some information on other stories that you all should read. Second, there was a small hard to find reference in the last chapter, see if you can find it. Third, I have some important information regarding my stories at the end of the chapter, please read them. And that's really it. Let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

_**Six**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"So...that was fun...but now I'm bored..." Unknown said, walking with the group of six through the storage room, since it was quite large and the exit was still a fair ways away.

"We're going to destroy this giant ship, how are you bored?" Blade asked, twirling his swords in his hands for amusement.

"I mean at the moment I'm bored...hey Gold and Glimpse and Miles, how about you three argue again, it's quite entertaining actually." Unknown suggested jokingly.

"I don't want to argue, I really don't like to actually." Gold spoke up.

"Actually, I just think you don't like being wrong..." Glimpse muttered to himself, but the arctic fox still heard it.

Aura spoke up before the fox could contort back, "Alright, alright, chill. You guys do this a lot, we get the point. Let's just destroy this place, then we can go back to base and everyone can kiss and make up."

"Speaking of this place, wasn't there a sniper before we starting walking?" Tails mentioned.

Everyone froze for a second, remembering the sniper that had broke up the previous argument. They all dived to the left, a sniper round ricocheting off the metal floor where they once stood. They ran while the sniper reloaded, and dived into one of the storage containers that was open.

"Would that answer your question, Miles?" Aura said, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, five more sniper rounds hit the container, in sequential action, surprising them all.

"Seems that he has friends as well." Aura commented.

"I kind wanna get you know who. Rest of you get the other five." Glimpse directed, getting up from sitting against the wall.

"You are gonna need range." Tails said.

"Well then, let's test the modification. If you would please, G-"

Gold already knew the routine and threw the holder thing of his Eonic Bow to Glimpse, with the Eon Shard removed. Glimpse summoned his sword to test the minor modification to it. Now normally, the shard of the Master Emerald that was embedded into Glimpse's sword would be impossible to remove without breaking the sword. However, with the new modification, it could now be removed from the sword with ease. Doing so, Glimpse put his now shard-ridden sword onto the ground and held the shard in his other hand. Now with the Eonic Bow in his hand, he input the Master Emerald shard into the place where the Eon Shard would normally go. Green Chaos energy flared out of the handle, and formed a bow just like the Eon Shard in the bow did. However, the blue that was present with the Eon was now a emerald green, and the white silver was now a shiny normal gold. The energy string was also now green. Glimpse turned the bow in his hand a bit, looking at it and put his hand on the string, making an arrow materialize.

"Seems to work fluently." Glimpse commented.

"Great, now stop gawking at it and go after him. We got the others." Tails said, all of them standing up now.

Glimpse nodded and ran out the right side of the container, nearly getting shot by the main sniper he was going for. The rest of the group ran out the other side to get the other side snipers...with the exception of Gold. After taking a few steps during a run, still in the container, he fell onto the metal floor of the container in pain. Most of his group heard it and turned around to the downed fox.

"Funny one. C'mon, let's go." Tails said.

"Bullet...in...leg..." Gold said on the ground.

"You heal yourself, how could..." Tails stopped talking after the realization that they never took the sniper bullet out of his leg, and his leg had healed over the bullet, the bullet was still inside him. "...oh shit, we didn't take the bullet out."

"Good realization, Mr. Smart One. It hurts like hell." Gold said through gritted teeth, rolling on the floor a bit.

"Alright, I got you. Unknown, pocket dimension please. And then you three go and attack them." Tails directed Aura, Unknown and Blade.

Unknown quickly opened the dimension next to Tails and then ran off with Aura and Blade. Tails put his hand into the pocket dimension and pulled out a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. With tools in hand, Tails went over to the fallen fox and kneeled next to him, near the injured leg.

"Alright, going in, hold still." Tails said, positioning the scalpel near his leg.

Much like someone would bite on something when something was about to hurt and they knew it was going to happen, Gold brought one of his own tails up to his face to bite on. With a thumbs up from Gold, Tails cut the area where the bullet was on Gold's leg, and a muffled groan came from Gold. Once the incision was made, blood seeping from it, Tails grabbed the tweezers and positioned them. Inserting them, he went slowly so he wouldn't damage anything, but accidentally hit one of the nerves in Gold's leg. A muffled scream came from Gold, and Tails quickly got the tweezers out of there.

"Looks like I...struck a nerve with you Gold, hehe." Tails said, sorry for accidentally doing that.

Gold spit his own tail out of his mouth to talk, "Wouldn't be the first time, am I right?"

"Got that right. We basically strike each others nerves constantly." Tails said, while going back in for the bullet.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Gold said, rubbing the back of his own head.

"Yeah, well...there I got it out. You'll heal that up soon." Tails said, throwing the supplied back into the pocket dimension and then slapping the cut that was still present, making Gold wince.

"You did not need to do that." Gold said with a chuckle.

"Your fine. Now, let's go, they probably already finished with the enemies." Tails said, as Gold was getting up.

Meanwhile, during that little operation, Glimpse was fighting the main sniper. Glimpse would dart into cover, letting an Chaos arrow fly with every pass. So far he'd been lucky not to be shot by the sniper, but there was plenty of close calls. The same for the sniper, he'd almost been impaled by a few arrows. Presently, Glimpse was very close to the container the sniper was shooting from, making shooting with said gun harder. Glimpse made another dash to behind cover and looked at where the sniper was, about to shoot an arrow, however...the sniper was gone. Glimpse stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around a bit, seeing if he moved to a new container. He did know who the sniper's identity was since they would see him almost every encounter with Robotnik. It almost seemed like the hedgehog sniper was the commander of the army, and rightfully so. Glimpse suddenly felt a change in the Chaos around him, the Master Emerald Shard dimly blinking as a warning.

"Shit." he muttered, before spinning around and holding the bow out in front of him.

The metal of the bow collided into a black and red army knife, saving Glimpse from getting stabbed. The hedgehog had somehow teleported down to Glimpse in an attempt of getting a close range kill. With the block of the bow, the hooded hedgehog teleported back a few yards away from Glimpse.

"Cut the act with the hood, I already know who you are." Glimpse said, and quickly shot an arrow right above the hedgehog's head, missing his head, but ripping the hood off his head.

With the hood removed, the hedgehog could be cleanly seen. If you were color-blind, then you'd mistake this hedgehog to be Glimpse. But this was not the case. The hedgehog looked almost exactly like Glimpse, but instead of green it was a midnight black, and instead of gold streaks, it was blood red streaks. The eyes were different as well, Glimpse having green emerald eyes, and the hedgehog having crimson red eyes. This was the self-proclaimed Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I've got to say that's sad, the 'Ultimate Lifeform' working for Robotnik." Glimpse commented with a smirk.

"It's a hell of a lot better than working with you clowns." Shadow growled.

"Clowns? You are the only clown here, leaving us for Robotnik." Glimpse said.

There was a time where Shadow was part of the resistance group, back in the early days of Robotnik getting serious. As usual however, Shadow still remained like a lone wolf. They did work together however. This was until the beginning of the whole fighting happened. And by fighting, I mean the internal fights of the team of six, like we've seen with Gold and Tails and Glimpse. Shadow was not one to tolerate these petty arguments and went rogue for a bit, being himself and not really having much of a presence on the war effort. That is until he joined with Robotnik, seeing that it would be better than working with the other 'incompetent fools' of the resistance. He felt like they didn't know what they were doing, but Robotnik did.

"You have no idea what you are doing. Almost all of you don't get along well at all, Gold and Miles being the worst out of your group, constantly arguing over stupid things. Soon, those two will tear the resistance apart because of their stupid arguments." Shadow explained.

"You know, I do agree with you, those two can be a bit-"

"If you are going to say what I think you are going to say, then you are nothing than a hypocrite. Because you and Gold argue just as much as much." Shadow interrupted Glimpse.

Glimpse paused for a second to think, but quickly spoke up, "You know what they say, actions are better than words."

Glimpse focused on the Master Emerald shard in the bow and aimed high to his left and let an arrow fly, completely missing Shadow, but he did have a plan for that arrow that he shot. He put the bow down and took the shard out of it and banished it to somewhere safe for the moment. Glimpse ran full speed at Shadow with a fist held back, ready to punch Shadow, but the black hedgehog disappeared with a teleport. Glimpse immediately changed his punch into a sweeping kick, catching Shadow off guard when he reappeared behind him. Shadow tripped on the sweep kick and Glimpse punched him square in the forehead, sending him back a bit. Shadow caught himself on his feet and sent a Chaos Spear at Glimpse at high velocity. The spear raced toward Glimpse, but he caught it and spun around with it in his hand and completed the spin by throwing the Chaos Spear back at the hedgehog. However, Shadow wasn't there. Shadow reappeared in front of him with a flying kick right to Glimpse's chest. Shadow stood on Glimpse's chest with one foot when he hit the ground from the kick.

"Actions do speak louder than words, don't they?" Shadow said with a smirk as he held Glimpse down.

Unknown to him however, the arrow Glimpse had shot earlier was a homing arrow, since Glimpse focused on the shard. The arrow had zipped back to the fight and was going toward Shadow, completely oblivious to the projectile. The arrow found itself in Shadow's back, but did little damage since Shadow was a being of Chaos as well. But it still hurt like hell since the arrow was still a metal arrow. Shadow growled down at the smirking Glimpse and teleported away to get the arrow off and to heal. Glimpse got off, a little surprised the arrow trick worked. He heard some clapping from his right and instinctively put his hand up with Chaos energy, but finding it was only the other five.

"Great trick, Mr. Chaos Magician." Gold said as he clapped.

"Where you five standing there the whole time?" Glimpse said, walking toward said five.

"Yeah, we got done with the other snipers pretty quickly, and we saw you over here with him and wanted to watch. You looked like you had it handled." Aura answered.

"It's a shame though, we had no popcorn to eat while watching." Unknown commented.

"I swear, I wonder about you people sometimes." Glimpse said, now walking past them toward the exit of the storage room.

"I think we all can agree to that." Tails said, and the rest of the group followed the hedgehog.

They kept walking in the storage room until they reached a freight elevator. Luckily, the elevator wasn't locked or broken, so they all stepped in and started to go up as a catchy elevator tune played.

"You know, I feel like we've done this before...like in some alternate dimension." Unknown commented, hearing the elevator music.

They reached their destination, which was the engine/control room. This room was circular in shape, metal all around the place, and out of their reach was a glass window, and behind the window were the controls of the giant aircraft.

"Well that's surprising...maybe Robotnik is getting stupid enough NOT to lay traps in here." Gold commented, looking around the room.

Suddenly and violently, the walls of the room pushed out, squishing all six Mobians into one too close for comfort area, their bodies sandwiched against each other.

"You had to talk didn't you?" Blade said to Gold with a deadpanned expression, and Gold got an anime sweat drop thing.

"Well, well, well. I can't say I didn't expect you." a gruff voice said over an intercom.

From behind the glass, Doctor Robotnik stepped into view, with his normal attire and his normal...size.

"And we would say the same, Robotnik." Tails said with hostility.

"Ah, my good enemy, Tails. Or do you go by Miles now that the blue rodent is dead?" Robotnik said, knowing exactly how to push their buttons.

"Don't you dare talk about him. Or when I get out of this, I..."

"You know what? You are right...Tails. I'm just gonna call you that, you know. It's what I've gotten used to." Robotnik said, pacing back and forth in the safety behind the glass.

"You sure you aren't calling him that just to piss him off?" Aura asked, knowing that that was exactly what he was he doing.

"Hmmm, that would be correct." Robotnik said, stopping his pacing to give them an evil smile. "But as I was saying," he started again, pacing again. "Tails here is right. The death of Sonic is in the past. It happened. It's over. No extra lives, no retries, and no annoying blue foxes are going to bring him back. Let's actually talk about something relevant to this day in age...my victory."

"Oh brother." Glimpse muttered.

"You see, you six rodents. Conquering countries, planets, dimensions, you name it, isn't just that. It's a pride thing. You may not agree, but I have feelings as well." Robotnik continued.

"Not many..." Glimpse muttered, but Robotnik heard him.

Robotnik stomped the ground beneath him in defiance once, "Shut up, you filthy rodent, or I'll crush you to dust!" Robotnik cleared his throat after the shout and went back to pacing and talking, "As I was saying, I have feelings as well. And do you know what I'm feeling right now? I'm feeling...bored. I could take this puny planet over anytime I want, and it's quite boring too. Especially with you six around. It makes it so tiring. And do you want to know what you do when you are bored? You find something else to do, that's what! So, what I've done is decided to start a new takeover!"

"Takeover of what?" Tails asked during Robotnik's exposition.

"Oh Tails, I thought you were the smart one. I'm not going to tell you where we are going! I'll continue however, since it seems like you all love to hear me speak. So...with a little information from that old lab of yours that I blew up, which, might I add, paled in comparison to my lab, I've discovered an entirely new planet to conquer, AND an easy way of getting there." Robotnik said, pacing more.

"And then, we will..." Gold started to say in defiance, but was interrupted.

"Okay, to hell with all this exposition, I think it's time we get to the main event." Robotnik interrupted him and went to his controls.

With a press of a bright blue button, the whole front of the large ship shook. On the outside of the ship at the front, three pylons were sticking out the front of the mother aircraft, the tips of them starting to glow blue. They charged with an immense amount of power, glowing brighter and brighter, and shaking the people inside the ship more and more. Suddenly, all three of them fired at once in front of the aircraft, the energy they shot forming a circle. Soon, a giant portal was made, looking like the one in Super Smash Brothers Brawl in the Subspace Emissary. This portal was big enough to fit the mother ship plus all the rest of the fleet that Robotnik had at his disposal. The aircraft, plus the other ones of the fleet, went inside the portal.

After a minute or so, the same style of portal materialized at its destination. The ships seemed to be over a forest, a small town miles away. The aircraft and its fleet suddenly disappeared into the sky, using a cloaking device to hide, so the town wouldn't see them. Back inside, Robotnik has been watching the whole process unfold, as the six rebels couldn't see what was happening.

"It worked! YES! We are finally in E-" Robotnik shouted, but quickly stopped himself.

"Finally in where, Robotnik?" Aura asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you pests. Now to turn you into dust!" Robotnik said, pressing a red button on the control panel.

The walls surrounding our heroes began to close in even tighter, squishing them to dust. It was hard to offer any sort of resistance to the walls, since they were so tightly packed in, it was almost impossible to move.

"Glimpse...get us out of here!"

Suddenly, a flash of green appeared in the walled in area, the almost squished six were gone from sight. Robotnik wasn't really paying attention and was paying attention to the new world he was going to conquer, and thought they just had turned to dust. He was dead wrong. Unfortunately for the heroes, Glimpse had teleported them to right under the giant aircraft.

"Good teleport, dummy!" Blade yelled before they started falling down toward the forest.

Most of them were screaming, but Unknown wasn't. He just laid in the air, hands behind his head, relaxing.

"I don't know what you are all so worried about. I know I've said this before and basically got ignored, but I'll say it again, we are cartoon or game characters. And in true cartoon or game physics, we aren't going to effected by the fall." Unknown said, without a care in the world.

"We still have no idea what you are talking about Unknown!" Blade yelled, taking a break from yelling about falling.

After a couple minutes of falling, (it was a longggggg way down), they finally were nearing the ground. Almost like an instinct, they all flipped in the air once and landed right on their feet, small craters forming under them.

"See? It helps to be superhuman animals with amazing abilities." Unknown said.

"That's besides the point. It still hurt, a bet everyone is hurting right now...hey wait, where's Gold?" Glimpse said.

And as he said that, Gold came falling right onto his head, knocking them both to the ground.

"I found him." Blade said with a chuckle, pointing at Gold.

"No shit, Sherlock." Glimpse groaned, while throwing Gold off of him. "Anyway, my idea is we set up a camp. The sun is setting here...wherever we are...and we all need some rest for the coming battles. From what Robotnik said, we aren't on Mobius anymore. We'll have to explore to-" Glimpse was interrupted when Blade put his hand on his mouth.

"Sshhhh, there's someone here besides us." Blade whispered, pointing to a bush.

It was very hard to see, but in the bush were a pair of moderate cyan eyes, looking scared at them.

"Don't move, I'll handle it." Blade whispered to the group, taking his hand off of Glimpse's mouth.

He tiptoed to the bush in sight, and shook it a little bit, whispering, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

As suddenly as the eyes appeared, they disappeared, along with the sound of running. Blade pulled his head out of the bush to look back at the group.

"Who was it?" Aura asked.

"I have no idea, but it seemed scared. Like Glimpse was going to say, we'll have to explore tomorrow." Blade said, the rest of the group agreeing and started to work on a makeshift camping site.

* * *

With a campfire and few morsels from the surrounding forest, the camp was all set up, just in time to, as the moon rose and the night took over the day. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, eating the small amount of food they had on them from the forest.

"So...even though we didn't destroy the ship, it was one hell of a mission." Gold said, out of the blue.

"It was indeed. Still sucks that we didn't get to blow it to smithereens." Blade said, taking a handful of berries and shoving them in his own mouth.

"We'll get it next time. Right now, we need to figure out where are we and what Robotnik is planning." Tails said to the group.

A rustle came from behind them, drawing all their attention toward the bush. Suddenly, a purple ball of something shot from behind them, hitting Unknown right in the head and putting him to sleep. The rest of the group noticed and quickly got up, looking around frantically. Another purple ball came out of no where and hit Gold, putting him to sleep with a thud on the ground. One by one, they were taken off guard by the energy. It was now only Glimpse that was awake. Another energy ball fired at him, but he managed to dodge it. Another one came from the opposite side, Glimpse having to do a flip to dodge it. The energy balls seemed to stop; whoever was firing them had given up. But as soon as the coast seemed clear, a bolt of electricity came from behind Glimpse. Electricity surged throughout his body, but he was able to take quite a bit of it. But it kept coming and coming and coming, until he passed out and all they all saw was black.

* * *

**Over 4000 words! Woohhhhhoooo! I decided to do an extra long chapter, because...well I have something to announce.**

**Starting tomorrow, I leave for a ten day vacation. For you guys, that means no chapters for 10 days. So I wrote this long (and hopefully awesome) chapter for you all! Now this doesn't mean I'm entirely unavailable. If you have any problems, questions, or you just need to contact me for some reason, you can still PM me, since I'll have my phone on me. Thanks for understanding.**

**Alright, thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

**EOOOOOONNNNNN OUUUUUTTTT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUESS WHO? It's me! Gold is back, here to deliver everyone's well deserved chapter of Six! Sorry for such the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong delay, I got off my vacation, had to get ready for school, and school has been kicking me in the butt. And I haven't had the time to type! But today, I DO! So, let's get to the reviews and then the chapter.**

**Cheezel: Well, Unknown is part badass awesome character, part comic relief. He's supposed the be the funny one since he knows everything practically. I've always thought to myself that he's like a badass male version of Pinkie Pie. You kinda inspired it, I think reading your stories has helped a little with detail to stuff like that. I was originally going to make a new OC to be the leader of the evil Mobian forces, but I haven't used Shadow at all in any of my stories so I chose to use Shadow. And here you go.**

**Sora: Thanks.**

**Captain: That's exactly what it was, a dog's ball lol. Sorry Unknown, that's the one thing you didn't see. Because I have the power of the author. Muahahahaha!**

**IcyAngels: Oh god, not the creepy-pastas! RUNNNNNNN! That part in the Lost World was actually surprising to me, I liked it. Sega trying some character development :P**

**Dylan the Hedgeus: Shhh...**

**BADA: MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC! Lol, yeah sure, you can make him the Medic. **

**Meteor: Yeah, I can't help but put some funny stuff into this :P It's fine, lol. The other OC (technically OCS...) will be revealed today!**

**Dante K. Freeman: Yeah, Shadow, the lone wolf. Ionia is with an I XD **

**Alex: It's time...**

**Glimpse: Serious Robotnik is epic. Much better for serious stories like this. Glad you liked it, it goes the other way as well. Oh don't worry, the whole group is going to have to fight him, mostly Glimpse though. Unknown is always hilarious lol.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Yep, Equestria time!**

**Spike Hedgehog: Thanks!**

**Quick announcement here, a story one that is! Everyone, go to IcyAngels profile and read her latest story, Seven Worlds, One Team! It's kinda a sequel to her other stories, which you should read as well. Gold is in the story by the way :P**

**Okay, with no further delay, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_**Six**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

It was around ten in the morning in the little town. Houses and small shops were around everywhere, it was a quaint little town in comparison to other cities and places of the area. There was one peculiar building however, it was actually the town's library. Even though it wasn't used much, it was there and different. It was made of a tree, with a door in the front and a couple of windows around. What was even more peculiar was what was happening inside the library. There in the middle of the main library, was six animals hanging upside down, and they seemed to be unconscious. I'm sure you'll recognize them as the six heroes. They were, again, hanging upside down, but nothing was holding them there. There was no rope or string or anything of the sort, only a purple aura surrounding all their feet. One of them started to stir, since they had been put under only the night before.

"Ugh...did someone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Gold asked to no one, his eyes half-open.

"Yeah, the number is stop using jokes that have already been used." Glimpse answer, he had woken up about a minute before Gold had.

"At least it was a good reference." Unknown said.

By that time, all six Mobians were woken up, but still hanging there.

"So...what happened?" Aura said, looking around at the large bookcases around them.

"Well, we must have been out for a while, it looks like day out there." Tails said, pointing at a window near him.

"Someone attacked us and knocked us out somehow. Whoever did it, I'm gonna..." Blade said, looking around, until he was interrupted by a female voice.

"You're gonna what?"

All six pairs of Mobian eyes darted at the source of the voice. They had failed to notice the six ponies that were looking at them oddly. The one who had talked was a lavender pony with a horn and wings on her back, and also she had a purple mane with a streak of indigo and pink in it, and her tail having the same color scheme. She had a questioning and curious face, since she is the one who asked the question, but she still looked serious. To her left was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, both of which were tied off at the end. She also wore a cowboy hat and had the same serious face as the lavender one. On the orange pony's left was a white pony with just a horn and a curled purple mane and tail. Her facial expression was a bit different, she was looking at the Mobians as if trying to determine something. Back on the purple pony's right was a cyan pony with her mane and tail the colors of the rainbow, and she had wings. On the cyan pony's right, was an entirely pink pony with her mane and tail being a slightly darker pink. A smile stretched her face while looking at the Mobians, sometimes hoping a bit in place. There also seemed to be another pony behind those five, but the Mobians couldn't really make out her features, as she was cowering in fear behind the other five ponies. With all these ponies there, all six of the Mobians blinked twice at the same time before speaking again.

"Damn it Blade, did you drug us again?" Glimpse asked the brown hedgehog.

"No! I only did that once! And it was for my amusement! Plus, I'll never do it again after experiencing Gold on drugs." Blade defended himself.

"If you think that is bad, try Gold when he is drunk." Aura added.

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed.

"Now that was a good prank. By me of course." Glimpse said.

"It was pretty funny, I'll admit it. But back to the task at hand..." Tails said before thinking for a bit. "Oh yeah...DID THOSE HORSES JUST TALK!"

"Of course we-HORSES?! We are not horses!" the purple one talked again.

"She's right Tails. By the size and statures of these equines, they are more like a pony." Unknown said in a matter-of-fact tone to Tails.

"Well thank-" the purple one started to talk again, but got interrupted by Unknown.

"Or...they are mini-horses!" Unknown exclaimed, making the orange pony do a pony equivalent of a face-palm.

The purple pony started to talk to those two about the difference between ponies and horses in basically a rant. Meanwhile, Blade looked at the other ponies that were standing there, and noticed a pair of cyan eyes hiding behind the ponies, eyes he has seen before.

"HEY!" Blade shouted, pointing toward the hiding pony.

"Um..." answered a timid sounding voice.

"YEAH, YOU! I saw you yesterday!" Blade said, the other Mobians and the purple pony now looking at them.

"She has a name you know! It's..." the rainbow maned pony said, standing in front of the timid sounding voice, with her wings flared in defense.

"Don't!" the purple pony shouted, stopping the rainbow maned pony mid-sentence.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Don't say her name! We don't want to give them anything that they can use against us!" the purple pony with a horn and wings informed.

"Oh right, gotcha."

"Who said anything about going against you?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"Those weapons of yours do! We found them when I knocked you out!" the purple pony said, pointing a hoof at a bag with their weapons in it.

"Oh so it was you who did that!" Glimpse said.

"My friend here who is hiding got scared after seeing you "giant animals who talk" and came to me. All six of us plus another friend of mine came and knocked you out in defense. You probably were going to attack the town or something." the lavender pony said, pacing around.

All throughout this conversation, Tails had been looking at his own feet and the others' feet and how nothing was holding them upside down. He grew very curious about the aura surrounding their feet and what it was. He interrupted the lavender pony to ask about it.

"How are we hanging upside down? There is nothing holding us down, or up rather." Tails asked.

The lavender pony took a second in hesitance before answering, "My magic."

"Oh, great, magic. Are you gonna show us you pulling a bunny out of a hat next?" Blade asked, making some of the other Mobians laugh, except for Tails.

"No. I don't do that stuff. The pony that does do that is..." she started to say with a deadpanned voice before being interrupted from outside the library tree-house.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie!" A voice exclaimed confidently outside the library.

"Ugh, her." the lavender pony said with a sigh.

"When did she get into town?!" the rainbow maned pony asked with hostility, looking out the window.

"I don't know, let's just go and see what she is up to and hope she isn't causing chaos." the purple pony said, walking toward the door, the rest of the ponies following her.

Now outside the library, the ponies looked at a large stage set up in the town square, with lights and spinning things on it to attract attention. Some other assorted ponies were standing around it, looking in awe. There was a pony on stage. She was blue with a silvery-white mane and tail, and was wearing a black cloak, which is attached together by a pendent. The pendent had a horse with a horn on it and two wings, and in the middle was a small red ruby, glowing with power.

"Oh no...she has the Alicorn Amulet again! I though it was destroyed already!" the purple pony said in a panic.

The blue pony on the stage saw the six ponies and grew a smirk before disappearing with a poof. She reappeared right in front of her own stage, still with a smirk. Other ponies were in her way, so her horn glowed a reddish color and the ponies around her flew into the sky and stayed there, surrounded by the same color aura. She walked toward the six ponies and stopped. Suddenly, the six ponies were caught in the same red aura and flew into the sky, the purple one going closer to the blue one.

"Well, well, look who just got the Amulet back. It was pretty easy to reforge you know." the blue pony said confidently.

"Trixie, put us and the rest of these ponies down, now!" the lavender pony demanded.

Back inside the library, the six Mobians were there, hanging upside down, with not much to do.

"So...how is everyone feeling?" Unknown asked randomly.

"All of my blood is rushing to my head, and I'm getting a headache. This sucks." Gold complained, shaking his head a bit.

"I'm sure when those ponies get back we can explain ourselves." Aura said reassuringly.

"Or we can escape." Glimpse proposed with a shrug.

"And how do you propose we do that? We are being held by an energy, supposedly magic, that we know nothing about." Tail said, pointing at their feet.

Suddenly, the purple aura disappeared, and the Mobians were in a cartoon style freeze frame before falling onto the ground and groaning when hitting the floor.

"So how's that headache now, Gold?" Unknown asked.

"IT SUCKS!"

"Well, it looks like we escaped. Let's grab our weapons and get outta here. We got important stuff to do." Glimpse said seriously, grabbing the bag that held their weapons and throwing them at their respective owners.

"Right, let's go!" Blade said, opening the door quickly and running out, along with everyone else, with Tails at the end. When Tails ran past the door, the door closed and he ran. But then he saw something that made him stop. On his left was those ponies they just saw, plus some other ones, all being suspended in the air by a red aura. He then heard a laugh and looked to see a blue pony with a silvery-white mane and tail with a black cloak on, with the pendent described earlier. He looked at the pony with hostility. It reminded him of when he was a little fox, only a couple years old, being held upside down by a much bigger Mobian. He remembered that bullying and all the rest of it that happened and how he had no one to help him, until _he _came to save him. He couldn't let that happen to another person, Mobian or pony.

"Hey...that's no good." he said to himself in a serious tone.

He equipped his arm sword weapon onto his arm and pressed a button on the top. The sword that was sticking out slid into the gauntlet and another thing slid out. It was, at first, just a small metal barrel. Then it started to transform, with different clanking noises and stuff emitting from it, until it finally ended. It was a gun, his sword had turned into a gun with multiple options.

"Let's go Precision mode for this." he said to himself, pressing a button on the top that made more noises and a scope pop out the top of the gauntlet.

He aimed at the blue pony, aiming for the glowing red gem on the pendent she wore. Off to the side, Gold was there, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Hey Miles? What are you doing?"

Tails completely ignored his question and concentrated on aiming. All the Mobians had lots of practice with guns because of Robotnik's new attitude, some more than others, and Tails was one of the top shooters. He aimed and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air, barreling toward the pendent that the blue pony had. It came close to her and then hit the small red ruby gem on the pendent. The collision made the glow go away as the gem cracked and fell off the pendent in little shards. The blue pony looked down in shock as her glorious Amulet was destroyed once again. She looked across at the still aiming Tails, frozen there for the shot he just made. She growled at the fox before making her horn glow a light blue, since the Amulet was destroyed. But she stopped when a certain purple pony stood up in front of her.

"I think you should get going." she said to the blue pony.

The blue pony stopped her magic and nodded and ran away in fear, as the other anonymous ponies cheered that she was gone. The purple pony looked back at Tails who had put his gauntlet down and looked at the ponies who were saved. The pony walked over to him.

"Well then...thank you. I didn't know that amulet could be destroyed like that. My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way, yours?" she asked.

"Let's get everyone back together again, and have an actual meeting."

* * *

**And there we go. First pony introduction done! That is the first time I have ever used Trixie by the way. I hope this is a unique introduction to the Mobians coming into Equestria. I'm sorry for being so late, junior year of high school kicks your butt lol. Also, I've been forgetting to ask questions...so let's start again!**

**Random question this time, I had a bowl of cereal before typing this (I was hungry, what can I say?). So, the question is, what is your favorite cereal? Please answer!**

**Wow, outro time! Haven't done any of these in a while lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


End file.
